thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Montmorency de Montmorency
Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency (モンモランシー・マルガリタ・ラ・フェール・ド・モンモランシー, Monmoranshī Marugarita ra Fēru do Monmoranshī) is a student of Tristain Academy of Magic, a water-type mage, and the girlfriend of Guiche de Gramont. Background Montmorency hails from the noble family of Montmorency, specializing in water magic. In the past, her family has forged a contract with the Spirit of Water; one day, her father brought her to Lake Lagdorian to have an encounter with the Spirit. During this encounter, it is presumed that she herself had made a contract with them like the rest of her kin.The Familiar of Zero Episode 9 Appearance Montmorency is a young lady with blond, curly long hair and blue eyes. There is a large, red ribbon tied around her hair. Like other students, she has the same format of clothing, though she has some alterations. Instead of white socks, she wears a stocking-like socks reminiscent to those of Louise and wears black school shoes. Personality Montmorency, like most Tristain aristocrats, has a great deal of pride. Like many people, she seemed to value her own name, like when Saito Hiraga called her "Montmo" as seen in the anime. Plot Entrance Ceremony Montmorency attends class under Professor Chevreuse and is among the students who witness yet another explosion by Louise de la Vallière. Afterwards, she is seen in the company of Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst and Tabitha, where the former two constantly irritate and laugh at Louise's failure. During the exam, Montmorency expresses that she would become embarrassed if she ends up summoning a strange familiar, to which Guiche de Gramont assures her that she would summon a cute and charming familiar. Later, she summons an orange frog. When Louise chants her summoning, she remarks it to be strange; after an explosion caused by Louise, Montmorency becomes shocked to see a human summoned by Louise.The Familiar of Zero Episode 1 The Plebeian Familiar Spirit At Alvíss Dining Hall, Montmorency and Kirche have breakfast, where the latter remarks upon the arrival of Louise and Saito, the plebeian that was famously summoned by Louise. Later, together with Guiche, Montmorency asks him to keep his familiar buried whenever they are together. Saito serves Guiche some cake; with Guiche flattering Montmorency, she asks him if the rumour that he had been seeing a freshman is true, but he immediately dismisses this. Saito utters words that ring the same from what Guiche told Katie the previous night, making her confused and suspicious. Eventually, Saito exposes Guiche's two-timing. Upon learning of this, Montmorency, becomes furious; together with Katie, she calls him a liar and slaps him, leaving him humiliated in front of many students.The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 Post-Void Day Seemingly reunited with her boyfriend after the two-timing incident, Montmorency receives a mythril brooch from Guiche, when Saito interferes and asks Guiche where Count Mott resides.The Familiar of Zero Episode 4 Fouquet Strikes Montmorency is experimenting on various looks on Robin, but has a hard time getting the right appearance for her frog familiar. Later, Princess Henrietta arrives at the Academy, welcomed by the students and staff. As the Familiar Exhibition commences, Montmorency and Robin perform together and displays Robin's prowess and talent. After Fouquet attacks, the students become wary of the incident as Osmond checks the Vault and sees a message from Fouquet, confirming her robbery.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 Academy Summer Vacation During the Academy holiday, Montmorency and Guiche have a misunderstanding, where the former tells him that she has fallen out of love of him, mainly due to his playboy activities. Because of this, Montmorency concocts a love potion. At night, Montmorency invites Guiche to a dinner; she attempts to make him fall in love with her due to his frequent playboying activities by mixing her earlier-made love potion with his drink. Montmorency proposes a toast with Guiche; as he is about to drink, an angry Louise arrives and grabs his drink, much to Montmorency's dismay. She later comes to Louise's and Saito's room, anxiously confirming that the potion had indeed taken effect.The Familiar of Zero Episode 8 Montmorency explains that Louise has mistakenly drunk a love potion supposedly for Guiche. Upon hearing this, Guiche becomes flattered that she would go that far for him. Saito demands Montmorency to bring Louise back to normal, but she shrugs this off, as the potion's effect would wear off from about a month. Eventually, with the situation getting out of hand, Saito goes to Montmorency and blackmails her into reverting Louise back to normal if she does not want to get apprehended by authorities for making illegal potions; Montmorency reluctantly agrees. The next day, Saito, Louise, Montmorency, and Guiche, go to Lake Lagdorian to meet with the Spirit of Water. Along the way, the area near the lake is heavily flooded; Montmorency deduces that the Spirit of Water is upset. At sunset, Montmorency commands Robin to contact the Spirit of Water. Later, the Spirit emerges; Derflinger exclaims that he quite recalls the Spirit himself. Montmorency introduces herself and asks for a piece from the Spirit, but they decline. Saito begs the Spirit to offer them the Spirit Tear in exchange for anything they wish him to do. The Spirit asks them to fend off attackers, which Saito promises to defeat. At night, the group waits for the attackers. When hooded figures arrive, Guiche and Saito engage them in battle, but the enemies overpower them. Louise steps in to save Saito and manages an explosion; the hooded figures are actually Kirche and Tabitha, who are in the middle of a mission to defeat the Spirit of Water. The whole group then goes back to the Spirit of Water to ask the reason behind its anger. The Spirit tells them that their possession — the Ring of Andvari — was stolen by someone called Cromwell, leading them to overflow the water in search of it; Saito promises to find and return it. The Spirit believes him, recognising him as Gandálfr who once kept an oath to the Spirit in the past, hence offering them the Spirit Tear. Trivia * Montmorency is named after Charlotte Marguerite de Montmorency. Quotes * (To Guiche, with Katie) "Liar!"The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 * "Guys are idiots." References Category:Characters